


That Lemon Tho

by AlphaNiner1011



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), A little pining, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male!Alex, Mortal Kombat, playdate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaNiner1011/pseuds/AlphaNiner1011
Summary: Magnus was never one for directness, but he just couldn't resist the allure of a certain Son of Loki's body. Lemon, M/M, a little pining and fluff to go along with it. Probs gonna be a two shot, because why not.





	That Lemon Tho

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by, I loved these two so much that I just had to write a lemon about them, and while I'm at it, why not write fluff too? Because the world, and mostly me, needs more of Magnus/Alex. (I mostly just need an Alex but I guess you're never satisfied with what you can have :-( ) Also in case you're not familiar with Mortal Kombat terminology, a fatality is when you perform a special finishing attack on the opponent's character. Also turn this song on, there's a cue on the text: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8s6xmolPuUo

Magnus likes his boyfriend or girlfriend, depending on the day. And he might have had one or two fantasies about his significant other’s body. He can't help it, Alex has this very slim form that was so enticing to look at, and also how can he forget the drop dead gorgeous legs. Ones that Alex’s forest green jeans hug a little too tightly for his sanity.

 

It was a struggle really, to keep his urges under wraps. Especially when any slip would show very clearly through Magnus’s pants. That is not helped by the fact that Alex is not one for touching, he’s (Alex is male today) okay with holding hands, but they never moved past that. So other than the occasional kiss and cuddle, Magnus is having trouble suppressing his urges, mostly because there’s no way he could sate them. It wouldn’t do their relationship any good for him to go up to Alex and ask if they could do it. Let’s not even go that far, he’s not even sure he can feel Alex up at this point!

 

Just then, there was a knock on the door. It was Alex. _Great,_ Magnus thought. _Just what I needed._ That probably had a literal meaning buried somewhere in the sarcasm, Magnus chose to ignore it. “Hey,” he said.

 

“Hey,” Alex replied. “I just got this new PlayStation, want to play?”

 

“Sure, what game have you got?”

 

“Mortal Kombat XL”

 

“Oh, gods.”

 

“What?”

 

“You know you’ll never be old enough for that right?” Alex rolled his eyes.

 

“Thanks, but I know I’m forever sixteen. And I know that means we’ll forever be minors.” He winked seductively at Magnus, causing Magnus to blush and looked away. “So? Do you want to play or not?”

 

“Yes!” Magnus almost screamed, a playdate (lol) with Alex wasn’t anywhere close to his fantasies, but at least he gets to spend time with the subject of his affection.

 

“Great, just let me go fetch the console first.”

 

“Ok,” A handful of minutes later, Magnus was helping Alex plug in the playstation to his room’s TV, apparently Valhalla has power outlets. One that magically morphs to fit any type of plug, reducing the need for adapters. Which was sensible, where would you buy adapters in Valhalla? Probably have more luck asking Heimdall to stop taking selfies than finding adapters.

 

“Just let me get this plugged into this, and this to that. And Whoops!” Alex exclaimed as he dropped the disk. He bent over to picked it up, *cue the song Careless Whisper* and gave Magnus a nice view of his ass in the process. Magnus. Was. So. Screwed. Alex straightened up and saw Magnus’s eyes. “Maggie, you’re staring.” He put in.

 

“No I wasn’t,” Magnus blushed and looked away. Alex smiled, unconvinced. He then proceeded to sit on the couch, and beckoned Magnus to joined him. As Magnus sat down, Alex snuggled up to him, resting his head on Magnus’s  left shoulder, and wrapping one arm around Magnus, so that he could hold the controller and hug Magnus at the same time. _How are we even going to play like this?_ Magnus thought. But his doubt proved unwarranted, Alex somehow managed to find a way to beat fatality after fatality out of the game, Magnus, with a face full of green hair, tried to keep up as best he could but irrevocably lost. As the game went on, Alex nuzzled even closer to Magnus, which is not doing healthy things for his raging boner. Well, Alex’s too absorbed in the game to notice, so Magnus put on his best straight face, and went on losing to Alex. All was well, until Magnus raised his left arm to scratch his nose, and Alex’s head fell down to his lap.

 

He heard Alex’s breath hitch as he probably felt the boner next to his head. It was another moment before Alex came back up, face red and eyes darting anywhere but Magnus’s face. Magnus could feel tears welling up due to the embarrassing situation.

 

“Magnus….” Alex started.

 

“I’m sorry,” Magnus managed, the first drops of tears starting down his face. “It’s just… You’re….. *sniffs* so hot I can’t control myself.” He sobs, scooting away from Alex towards the far end of the couch. “A- An- and you probably think I’m weird and creepy, so I- I’ll- I’ll just leave now.” He got up to leave, and was almost at the door when a hand grabbed him and spun him around.

 

He was about to breath out a question when Alex’s lips cut him off in one of the best kisses they’d ever shared. And oh gods, Alex was using his _tongue._ Magnus couldn’t believe it, Alex Fierro was french kissing him. And it felt amazing, like molten caramel, and a little citrus, he was beginning to wonder if he died all over again when Alex broke the kiss.

 

“All you had to do was ask, Maggie.” He breathed rather huskily.

 

“You don’t think it’s weird that I’m attracted to you… Physically?” Magnus asked, lips quivering.

 

“No, actually I find it… Flattering…” Alex blushed. “But…. You do know I’m a guy right now right?”

 

Magnus nodded. “It doesn’t change anything Alex, I’m still… Attracted to you, no matter what gender you are. And you don’t mind us doing this?”

 

Alex shook his head. “I’m just glad we’re doing it. I’ve been wanting to bring this topic up for a while, but the opportunity never presented itself. And by the way, I think that I’m attracted to you as much as you are to me, so don’t be embarrassed alright?” He reached a hand up to toy with the blonde’s strands of hair.

 

Magnus just broke down, but they were tears of joy, and he was smiling while crying.

 

“Thanks,” he managed. “I really needed to hear that.”

 

Alex giggled, brushing Magnus’s tears away. “You dork,” he moved his hands down to Magnus’s erection, gently brushing his fingers over it. “Now how ‘bout I give you a hand?” Magnus nodded.

 

“Please,” he begged.

 

Magnus was soon moaning profusely as Alex started to get to work stroking up and down his length, even through the fabric, the sensation was easily a hundred times better than he ever imagined. He brought Alex into a kiss, their tongues dancing as they battled for dominance. In the end, Alex simply slid his hand under Magnus’s shirt. The moment his breath hitched, Alex’s tongue was inside his mouth, tracing the edge of his teeth, moving to touch his tongue, and then flicking out as quickly as it was in. And it wasn’t enough. Magnus was desperate to feel Alex’s hand on his erection. He resorted to asking. “Alex, please…”

 

“Please what?” He teased

 

“I need your hands, but without the clothes.” Magnus was whimpering.

 

“Well, I thought you’d never asked.” He slid down, until he was kneeling, his face level with Magnus’s crotch. And then he used his mouth, yes his mouth, to unzip Magnus’s pants. _Oh gods,_ Magnus thought. _He really will be the death of me._ Alex unhooked the button and have Magnus’s cock out before his pants even hit the floor. Before proceeding, Magnus noticed Alex stared at his shaft, and suddenly felt self conscious. He doesn’t want to be too small or too big for Alex, but on the other hand he’s also too desperate and aroused right now to worry about that. So he took hold of Alex’s hands and placed them gently on his shaft. Alex took the hint and started stroking. Magnus was soon a moaning whimpering mess. Alex was good at anything he sets his mind to, including giving Magnus a handjob. He was soon getting very close, and Alex must’ve have noticed him tense, because he pulled his hand away and stood up (after drawing a very frustrated whimper from Magnus).

 

“Wh-” Magnus began, but was cut off by Alex’s lips on his.

 

“Because I need your hands too, you dork.” He blushed at his admission, but not as hard as Magnus did after hearing it. It sent shivers through his spine, Alex. Wanted. Him. Magnus reached down Alex’s jeans and grabbed his hard on, rubbing it fast, but gentle. Alex put his head down on Magnus’s shoulder, leaning against Magnus and bracing a hand on his chest, and sighed in contentment. “Magnus…” He moaned, quickly dissolving into a mess as Magnus quickened his pace. It was very arousing to know that Alex’s coming undone by his hands, and Alex’s moaning face was very cute indeed. Magnus proceeded to pull Alex’s jeans down, along with his boxers. He took a moment to admire Alex’s boner, it was six inches, slightly smaller than his six-and-a-half inches rod. Alex blushed under the attention, though his dick did twitch showing it at least liked the scrutiny  “Maggie, you’re staring.”

 

“Oh, uhhh…. Sorry.” Magnus blinked. “Now let me properly return the favor eh?” He maneuvered so that Alex’s back is against the wall and Magnus is kneeling in front of him, Alex’s manhood standing proudly inches from his face.

 

“Pleaseeee….” Alex whimpered.

 

Magnus was about to lend Alex a hand, so to speak, when another idea crossed his mind. “Actually I’ll do you one better.” He said, and put Alex’s dick in his mouth. Alex gasped in surprise at Magnus’s sudden decision, but was soon whimpering like a puppy.

 

“Gods…. Maggie, your mouth feels sooooo... Uhhh!... good, and it’s…. Uh! Sooooo warm.”

 

Alex was getting closer and closer, he couldn’t hold it anymore. It’s too much, Magnus’s mouth feels too good. He’s about to cu-. And just like that Magnus pulled away, drawing a frustrated yelp from Alex. “Why did you stop?” He asked, frustrated.

 

“I have an idea. Take off your clothes.” Alex eagerly complied, stripping his pink shirt and pink green plaited sweater off in what could only be described as a lustful haze. While he was doing so, Alex took a moment to gawk at a stripping Magnus. Hot. Stuff. Period. Perfect abs, blond hair, and sculpted face, if he hadn’t known better, he would have thought that Adonis was standing right in front of him. “And you tell me not to stare.” Magnus teased.

 

“But you’re staring too.” Alex remarked, drawing a blush from Magnus. “So let’s call it even and get on with this idea of yours?” Magnus nodded, and pointed to the bed, and moved to lay down on it. Alex was on him faster than you could say “Woah hurry much?” He gave Magnus a kiss, using his tongue, then said “So what’s this idea that you have in mind?”

 

“Turn around,” Magnus gestured in a circle with his fingers, Alex turned so that his face was next to Magnus’s rod and Magnus’s face next to his, a 69 position. “I’ll blow you, while you blow me.”

 

“Okay, let’s start then.” He dipped his head down onto Magnus’s erection, taking a guy’s dick in his mouth for the first time, and tries his best to imitate how Magnus was doing him earlier. After a while he paused, “Am I doing okay?”

 

“More than ok Alex, you’re doing great.” Magnus fondled Alex’s balls for emphasis. “Let’s keep on going.” Alex nodded and set to work. Bobbing his head up and down Magnus’s length with abandon, he tried to make it so that his lover felt as good as possible, and made some slurping sounds along the way, but it was his first time. As for Magnus, Gods, he was very good at this and Alex felt his climax rapidly descending on him.

 

“Magnus…. I’m close….” he moaned, his voice hoarse and his lips swollen.

 

“Me too… You can do it inside… ”

 

“Okay… You too.” They reached their climaxes within a breath of each other, their moans cut out by the cum flowing into their mouths. Alex held on, trying not choke, and when he was sure Magnus was done, he flipped around and pulled Magnus into a kiss. Letting their love fluids pour into one another, and then they both swallowed. Alex sighed. “That felt great.” He settled in next to Magnus, enjoying the afterglow.

 

“Thanks for doing it with me Alex, your mouth felt amazing.” Magnus said.

 

“Yours wasn’t so shabby either, Beantown.” said a blushing Alex. “You know, you could have just outright asked me. About doing this I mean. It’s not like I don’t notice you staring at my body.”

 

Magnus squirmed, directness wasn’t his strong suit, Alex knew. But at least he could have at least dropped some hints that those stares weren’t just from liking Alex, that they meant sexual attraction. When Magnus spoke his voice quivered, “I was afraid you didn’t feel the same way about me, and that I would damage our relationship if I did asked.” He paused to blink away tears, and bury his face in Alex’s shoulders before continuing, his voice a whisper next to Alex’s ears, “And I didn’t want that to happen, because you mean the world to me Alex.” He drew his face up and tearily looked Alex in the eye. “I couldn’t stand the thought of being rejected, and how our relationship would change as a result. I couldn’t stand the thought of an afterlife without us, together.” Magnus sobbed.

 

Alex didn’t normally show emotions, but Magnus admitting out loud about having what Alex always longed for, acceptance, brought tears to his eyes. He pulled Magnus into a kiss, a deep and loving kiss, his tongue stroking Magnus’s lovingly. And ignoring Magnus’s sudden hardon, he said:

 

“I would never, ever, reject you my chessy little ball of sunshine. My afterlife would be very boring without you staring at me and glowing because of me. Also, I would trade anything to just to see your perfect smile, Maggie.” and it worked, Magnus beamed like the sunshine he was, and so did Alex.

 

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” Alex pulled the blanket over them and with Magnus’s head buried in his shoulders, fell asleep happy. Happy that he was finally physically together with the love of his afterlife.

 

Finally.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
